<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High-Rise Apartments by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273802">High-Rise Apartments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Breaking Brooklyn, Bunk'd, Jessie (TV), Nine Seconds (Movie), The Fosters (TV 2013), Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Facials, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in an apartment when not at Camp Champion, Eric has a strange day-to-day life when hot roommates and his taken crush living downstairs with Xander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Jackson/Original Male Character(s), Connor Stevens/Eric, Emma Ross/Max Russo, Emma Ross/Original Female Character(s), Eric/Emma Ross, Xander McCormick/Emma Ross, Xander McCormick/Eric, Xander McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Xander McCormick/Trey Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a camp counselor over the summers has its perks. Good pay, plenty of sun, and endless hours of activities to go through with hundreds of kids. As well as pissing off Kikiwaka every year, especially the blonde beauty known as Emma Ross. But outside of summer, life wasn’t as kid-friendly for Camp Champion’s counselor Eric.</p><p>Back in his hometown of New York, he lived the high life in an apartment building with two friends he met at camp as a child. They cared for the place while he was away all summer, making it easier than owning a house. Plus, it meant he always had friends around to torment. The only caveat to this life was that a house full of young men often turned away the attention of one Emma, who opted instead to live with her boyfriend a few floors down.</p><p>He could have flattened those idiots for that. He had been working on getting back into the pants of Emma Ross for years and by rejecting her attention, they kept her with that Kikiwaka dumbass.</p><p>When Eric first suggested they move into the building, there was a very strong hint they all should have moved into the penthouse on the top floor. Even if it meant sharing a home with Xander McCormick and seeing him getting all sappy with Emma. It wouldn’t have been long before Eric would have managed to scare the jerk off of the girl he desired. Instead they moved into a downstairs room, leaving him disgruntled.</p><p>Thus, stuck with two ripped idiots who could tease him with it.</p><p>Still, Eric was okay living with Cole Jackson and Connor Stevens. He could keep them in line. Anyone with a cock could, but he had the length to make them work for him. The only thing Eric didn’t like was how sexy his childhood friends turned out.</p><p>He could feel his lips wetten, his eyes focused on the figure stepping out of the apartment's sole working bathroom. His tongue slipped out and licked his lips as he almost zoomed in the revealed body of his straight roommate’s muscular body and beautifully defined six-pack abs that only enhanced the already ripped tanned chest. The roommate’s darkened nipples are a stark difference, with the color almost matching the deep chocolate brown of the nineteen-year-old’s hair. Through outside of the boy’s delicious looking body, his roommate Cole  had sensational blue eyes that could draw you in. Something that the stud knew and would use to his advantage numerous times when he craved something.</p><p>While he knew that it would never happen with the runner, twenty-one year old Eric was definitely going to enjoy the younger man’s runner body with the noticeable line that led down his chest, between his pecs to his near outie belly button. With the man’s tan dying out a little as the V-lines ran into the white fluffiness of the towel. A towel that was protecting the runner’s assets from being on display for his two roommates, one a out and proud homosexual boy, and the other enjoying the view of his magnificent body.</p><p>Cole knew that he was being watched but definitely didn’t mind putting on a good show. He stopped just outside the bathroom with the pair of eyes on him and raised one arm above his head, then grabbed his elbow with the other. Arching back into a deep yawn, every inch of his beautifully defined body flexed in the morning sunlight. His six-pack perfectly cut into his chest, leading the eye so much that Eric didn’t know whether to follow up to those dark chocolate nipples or down to the bulge beneath the annoying white towel.</p><p>Eric would have paid a high price for someone in that moment to come and rip the white towel from around the waist, and give him a look at said asset bulging the fluffy fabric. Nevertheless, he still had no problem in giving the young runner boy a loud husky wolf-whistle from his spot on the couch. </p><p>“Don’t let Stevens see you like that, he might maul you against the wall…” Eric smirked, his eyes still mentally stripping the towel away and seeing the untanned section. Despite his warning, Eric couldn’t exactly blame his other roommate for doing that. To a gay man like Connor Stevens, Cole would be a perfect treat.</p><p>“Oh fuck up loser…” </p><p>Standing in his doorway, leaning against the dark wooden frame, Conor looked the pair up and down and instantly wished he had chosen to wear more than a pair of grey boxer shorts that early in the morning. His eyes were drawn to Eric first, who was wearing just a pair of tight black boxer briefs eating cereal; probably the last from the box again. That only made his cock twitch. </p><p>“Aren’t clothing wasted on you, Eric?” Connor questioned, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Turning his attention away from the brunette was his biggest mistake however, as looking at Cole for a split second had Connor harder than steel in seconds. His cock was sticking right up through the loose underwear, and he quickly had to duck back into his room for more clothes before Eric got another word in. </p><p>“Don’t you smirk Eric… this proves nothing! Morning wood, dickhead!” Connor said, knowing exactly what his roommate would say.</p><p>“Uh-huh…” Eric smirked, lightly scratching his nuts through his boxer briefs.</p><p>Cole couldn’t stop himself from playfully rolling his eyes at the dorks he had somehow chosen to live with. He adjusted his towel a little, making it look like it was about to drop but instead tightened the fluffy whiteness before smirking at the pair of them.</p><p>“I thought we agreed that after the last time a fight broke out with someone in a towel, we weren’t going to fight?” He remembered when Connor and Eric had gotten into an argument over milk, Connor’s towel was accidentally ripped from his body and landed in the toaster. The fire department was very confused why they were pulling a wet towel out of a toaster and dodging around a blushing naked boy that kept muttering excuses.</p><p>“To be fair… we only agreed to that because you were sick of seeing my bits and Eric wouldn’t give back the towel unless we agreed with him…” Connor muttered. “That and the bill the fire department gave us was… worth more then all three of us make.”</p><p>Finishing scratching his nuts and having lifted his ass a little in order to relieve some air, Eric snorted at the pair of them. Even after taking the towel Connor refused to listen and buy more milk anyway so it was his fault the fire started, anyway. If he just listened, the crisis would have been averted.</p><p>“And to be fair, you wanted to blow our neighbours dad,” He said, remembering the surprise when their neighbour Logan’s father arrived to put out the fire. “You really need a boyfriend. By the way, not offering.”</p><p>Cole rolled his luminous blue eyes and left the two to the ensuing argument. With one hand gripping his towel tightly, the hunky nineteen-year old crossed through the hallway into the second bedroom, closing the door with a noticeable slam. Outside, the voices only grew louder not that he cared. Once the door was closed and locked Cole let the towel drop to the floor before turning to the mirror.</p><p> If it could have even the mirror would have been drooling for that body. But as it was just wood and glass no drooling came and no sound was made from ogling at Cole like a horny teenager. </p><p>Biting his bottom lip, Cole turned to the side for a good look at either side of his smooth, lean body. Everything was perfectly shaped and cut like stone; Flawless in every way. The dark chocolate tan that captured the eyes of all who looked steadily faded away at his hips to become a soft tanned-white that flowed down his waist and cut off on his thighs. All in all it complimented his form perfectly, helping to capture shape and draw focus away from the teenager’s chiseled six-pack. Meanwhile, Cole’s girthy semi-hard cock was slightly darker than the tanned-white around it, with a purple-pink head and a wiry bush of deep black pubic hair neatly trimmed a little short. Being a swimmer and a runner, he had to keep his body hair short, but refused to be shaven.</p><p>Bringing the towel up one leg, over his chest then back down the other side before letting it drop to the floor, Cole shuddered slightly in the cool morning air. The thought of getting dressed passed, but was ignored. </p><p>“Those dorks so want this…” He whispered to himself, taking pride in the softness of his juicy pale ass and shredded body.</p><p>With his body dried from all the standing around, Cole laid back onto his unmade bed and stretched.</p><p>One hand came to rest on the teen’s well defined chest, slowly rubbing up and down as Cole picked up his phone from the nightstand. Once it was unlocked, slowly while sifting through instagram his hand slid up his defined body, eventually running through the wet mess of deep brown hair. The teen moved his hand away, noticing the wetness. Naked as he was, Cole couldn’t care less and gently started touching himself up more. Some models that were showing up in the feed were enough to take his breath away and make Cole’s cock twitch a little; Wrapping his hand around the thick length, the teenage boy allowed himself a soft moan.</p><p>Something told Cole that he wasn’t alone. Could have been the loud thump outside and the fairly obvious muttering of both roommates.</p><p>“Ngh l-lemme go you jackass!” Connor struggled against a tight grip woven into his hair, thrusting him further down through the hallway. </p><p>Two pairs of feet jostled and kicked down through the long hallway that had doors to all three bedrooms, two doors were still open while the middle was shut and locked. Despite being the least buff of the three boys living there, Eric managed to keep his grip on the slightly younger man and force them forward. Some of their footsteps were drowned out by their long hall rug, but two righting adults weren’t going to be silenced by a bunch of string. </p><p>Passing by Conor’s door, followed by Cole’s with the naked boy lying inside staring at the door out of curiosity, they both fought and ended up with another hole in the wall. Eric’s shoulder went right through, adding another place that the three would have to cover up with a poster.  When they got to the end of the hall, Eric’s bedroom, the gay man was shoved inside and the bedroom door slammed shut. His nose instantly crunched up from the foul smell, wrinkling in disgust. Conor held his nose and glared up at the other boy, propped up on one arm.</p><p>“The fuck is wrong with you, dickwad? Why would I want to be in your trash-heap of a room!”</p><p>Eric simply smirked in response. “I wouldn’t stress about the ‘trash’, you won’t be focusing on it soon enough…”</p><p>“Yeah, because i’ll be leaving!” Connor got to his feet resolutely and went to push past his annoying roommate, back to the door. But a hand swiftly shoved him back, with Connor staggering before tripping over something down onto the bed. One of the supports cracked. “Ugh, fuck your bed is so crusty it might as well belong to the clown! Disgusting jerk,”</p><p>“Again, I wouldn’t stress…” Eric purred, the horned up boy climbing onto the bed alongside Connor.</p><p>Wasting literally no time the man put his hand to Connor’s hardened cock and squeezed the six-and-a-half inch length through the pair of black sweatpants he had slipped into quickly earlier. Just that one touch was making the gay boy buck his hips up a little, grinding into the warm open palm. A sound escaped his lips, mixed between a moan and growl. Connor hated himself for not controlling himself, but couldn’t lower his hips until the hand finally stopped rubbing his hard dick.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re still hard as fuck, huh Stevens?” Eric asked smugly, then ran a finger down the length.</p><p>Connor groaned loudly, fighting the need to moan from Eric’s attention. “Aren't you meant to be… s-straight…” </p><p>“Eh, my parties’ not for another hour or something so I’ve got to get off this morning load somehow and you know I don’t use my hand like you.” </p><p>Reaching down to fondle his roommates balls, Eric moaned internally at the odd sensation of touching up another guy for once. It wasn’t too bad. They were just tiny tits, if he didn’t focus on it too much. He rolled them around in his hand and gave the orbs a light squeeze that made Connor squeak. While snorting at the sound, Eric used his free hand to slip inside his own boxers and grab his length. Pushing it through the piss-slit of the underwear, to give access without letting Connor have the entire thing available to him. With his thumb pressed against the head, Eric pulled his foreskin back and smirked.</p><p>Despite bucking up to get his own hardened cock further attention from the cocky brunette and the desire to jump Eric and get a taste of the cocky boy’s cock, Connor had to respond. “D-Dude… you are the biggest wanker in this building!”</p><p>“Uh huh, like you don’t jack your little pixy dick every night to the thought of being sandwiched between me and Cole…” Eric moaned, leaning closer against the man and grinding into his thigh. Without letting go of their throbbing cocks he stole a taste of his friend, loving how it caused a blush. “Imagine that, Stevens… Cole’s sexy tight body holding you, feeling up your cute chest. Touching you like you really want and feeling his BIG dick fucking this slutty hole… Mmmm I’d love to just fuck you whenever we want to nut out a load, see how bad you want us…”</p><p>His smirk grew when Connor whispered: ‘Oh god’ with a gulp at the thought.</p><p>Eric’s hand shot lower, two digits pressing against Connor’s hole.</p><p>“E-ERIC! Cut that out, ughhh…” The brunette whined, thrashing against the body laying against him. “Get your hands off me you disgusting cunt!”</p><p>“Now, now… we both know you don’t want that…” Eric smirked, the boy pressing harder against Connor’s hole. “You just wish it wasn’t my fingers…”</p><p>“You f-f-fucking asshole!” Struggling to get away with a body that refused to obey, Conor nipped at Eric. </p><p>Eric burst out laughing and pulled his hand out to pin his roommate down before straddling his lap. This worked to pin him and get a feel for the boy’s cock pressed against his own, which was laid out on top of the bulge. Almost the same size, but almost a half inch bigger. Both throbbed and a long breath left both men, staring down there at Eric’s exposed, hungry dick. “Oh, I could be fucking an asshole, if that’s what you want Stevens…”</p><p>‘Did he just say he’d fuck Connor…?’ </p><p>Cole was listening to the pair of horny men in there through a small hole in the wall, it was small and angled so that nobody could do any spying on his sexy nineteen-year-old body when he often sat around there naked. Something he did numerous times. Strangely, knowing that it had been the sight of his body that turned them both on enough to screw all senses of sexuality and start getting down and dirty in there. Maybe it hadn’t been a smart idea to tease a horny brat and a gay boy with his six-pack and dark nipples like that, especially in such a small towel that if Cole had been hard it would have been poking out. He was at full mast, with the seven-and-a-half inch cock in his hand leaking a drop of pre onto his chiseled abs. It came close to reaching his knee, something Cole was rather proud of.</p><p>“An invite would have been nice, dorks…” He muttered, slowly rubbing his cock and listening to them. It sounded hot, especially the way Eric was dominating Connor who still had not said no. “Mmm…”</p><p>As Cole was bucking up into his own hand listening to them, Eric had somehow managed to get his cock balls deep into a suddenly willing throat.</p><p>“Damn… why did that Beatles song rip off boy give up a throat like this…” Eric grunted, as Connor’s talented mouth worked his cock. “If i was him, I would have been using this every chance I got…”</p><p>Connor sighed and ignored the comment about Jude and instead kept bobbing up and down on the thick cock invading his throat. Thankfully it tasted better than Eric smelled, and he kept swallowing it down into his mouth with a slutty gulp. His roommate’s hand was gripping his head, pushing him up and down along the length slowly with his head thrown back and moaning carelessly loud.</p><p>“Those fuckers don’t even know how to fuck right…” Cole muttered to himself, as he listened to Connor’s lips engulfing then pulling back on Eric’s decent length cock. As he continued to lazily stroke his cock, Cole shook his head once more that his roommate’s didn’t bother to invite him to their bonding time. His hand returned to his cock, slowly stroking the length.</p><p>“Fuuuuck your tight slutty throat’s fine, man…” Eric groaned, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deep into the tight wet hole. “No wonder you always have guys coming in and out of here… get it?”</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes at the terribleness of Eric’s pathetic attempt at a joke.</p><p>Glaring a little, Connor sunk his teeth down slightly. “Do you ever shut up?”</p><p>“I might consider… shutting up… if you let me have access to your other hole…” Eric purred, pulling his cock out in order to rub it over the face of the sole completely homosexual boy in the apartment. For a long moment there was no reaction, but eventually Connor’s face turned to one side and he slowly started to roll over. Which was a little hard since Eric was on top of him.</p><p>Seeing Connor presenting his ass to him, Eric smirked widely. “Damn Stevens… If I knew you were this easy, I would have jumped you sooner… but sorry bottom boy, I have a party to get to…”</p><p>Connor glared in annoyance, as his now presented ass was spanked hard by Eric’s hand. Much to the spanker’s amusement, there was a red handprint left. The brunette boy grinning as he put his rock hard cock away and began moving around his room to collect his swim trunks and a shirt. Connor could only watch in complete disbelief as Eric pulled on some swim trunks, covering up his tenting boxer briefs before pulling on a skin tight v-neck shirt.</p><p>“Thanks for the blowie man… we will have to finish this another time.” </p><p>With a chuckle and a glaring roommate on his bed, Eric headed out of his trashed bedroom and out of the apartment. The twenty one year old headed for the elevator and took it down to the pool level. Stevens may have had a talented mouth and ass, but he wasn’t going to give up attending a Sarah party. Especially when the first sight he had when walking through the doors to the pool was of his old rival Xander McCormick stripping off his shirt and revealing his muscular chest to all.</p><p>He entered the pool, instantly hit in the face by the smell of chlorine. Thankful that it settled when he moved deeper into the room. Almost able to feel the warm water on his skin already. </p><p>Eric came up to Xander and gave his rival a smack on the ass.</p><p>“No Emma? LAME!” He shouted with a small pout.</p><p>“Oh, be quiet! She’s coming in a few,” Xander rolled his eyes, smacking away Eric’s grabby hands. He made sure to flex his muscular chest, showing off to the tall, skinny boy. “And just remember whose girlfriend she is today?”</p><p>“Yours. For now.” Eric couldn’t contain his smirk.</p><p>Meanwhile, the girl of his desires, Emma Ross was making her grand entrance into the indoor private pool of the apartment block, which had been booked out for the party. She threw open the glass door shouting ‘sup biatches’, getting the same call from her friends. There were already a few sexy bodies around the room, with a few swimming in the pool with their sexiness on display. Sarah came up to her and took the wine for the snacks table. As usual, Sarah was already naked and urged Emma to do the same. The good thing for the blonde, was that the party was all eighteen plus so everyone there could really enjoy themselves. </p><p>Something Emma was hoping to happen as well, as Sarah’s parties always brought out the hotties around town.</p><p>Throwing her towel and bag at the parties hired help, the barely covered twenty-one year headed for her friends, her ass swaying as a way to tease her since one of the available hunks in the pool. The girl was rewarded with a few catcalls and whistles. She smirked to herself before giving them a playful wave, she might not be interested in any of those particular boys but it didn’t hurt to leave herself with some options when it came to the hotties of New York. Deciding to up her game a little, she picked out the cutest of the boys and blew a little kiss towards them before smirking and continuing onto her friends. Internally deciding that if the boy was lucky, then she might not just blow the kiss next time.</p><p>“Hey babe!” Emma wrapped around Xander’s waist and kissed the shirtless hunk’s neck. </p><p>Xander craned his neck and kissed her nose sweetly with a dopey grin. “Hey babe; Watch out for Eric, he’s huuuungry for you today!”</p><p>He had been talking to a few of their friends before Emma arrived; Sarah the naked self-proclaimed Slut Queen who has slept with everyone in her College class and dorm, except for the few gay boys and straight girls. Any time there was a party the Queen would become the centre of attention whether she wanted to or not. It almost always ended up with Sarah getting drunk and stripping off clothes. Emma could tell that Sarah was itching at the bit for the orgy to kick off already and for some dicks to get out in the open for everyone to get to work pleasuring, but everyone was too busy drinking and swimming to care about their sexual sides for the moment. </p><p>Emma stayed wrapped around her boyfriend’s waist and leaned on his shoulder as they all began to make small talk. But found her eyes wondering and eyeing Eric’s body up and down, the tall boy with a lean chest and a cute yet sexy face. She couldn’t help but remember the first time she had slept with him, how those hands knew how to treat all girls while his mouth ran away calling her a slut.</p><p>Stealing a sip of Xander’s beer, Emma suggested to the three that they should swim. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the blond. </p><p>Emma broke off from Xander with a broad, cocky smirk and walked back towards the water. She took Eric’s hand, knowing how bad a tease it was for her boyfriend. The tall boy said nothing but allowed himself to be dragged, eventually wrapping around Emma and groping the girl’s round breasts. </p><p>“Why don’t I just rip this off already?” He purred into her ear while grinding against her ass. Fingering her bra, he gave the white fabric a tug to get a peek at her nipples.</p><p>“Because,” Emma slapped his hand, “Those are for later big boy…”</p><p>With the boy groaning as she slipped from his grasp, Eric rolled his eyes and ran for the water, “Watch out slut butt… CANNONBALL!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he hit the water there was a great blue splash, like a bounder being dropped into the ocean. Eric emerged from the water’s surface throwing his head back, his long brown hair sending water flying back before being smoothed out flat in a sexy flexing display. Others wolf whistled at the size of it and tried to make bigger splashes, especially Xander who almost hit Eric when he landed in the pool. Oddly it was Sarah to make the biggest splash, while Emma kept up her airs and stepped carefully into the water. </p><p>Her body looked like a goddess descending into the water dressed only in the tight white bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Stepping slow and carefully around people playing in the shallows Emma made a beeline for the three who could do nothing but stare at her. When Emma’s breasts are water-level they floated up a little before being pressed back down, making Xander and Eric’s mouths water. </p><p>Both boys cast a jealous glance at each other. Eric knew how to please Emma, but Xander how to make her happy. </p><p>“Eenie meenie miney… you.” Emma said cheekily, pointing from one boy to the next. But her finger came to rest on Sarah.</p><p>Their bodies came together in a sexy show for both older boys, with Emma and Sarah wrapping around one and other. First kiss was small and fast, just showing off. Second was slower and deeper; When Sarah stuck out her tongue, Emma captured it between her lips and sucked on the pinkness. The girls started to slowly make out between sharing each other's tongue, filling their little corner of the pool with moans.</p><p>Xander rubbed his rock hard cock through his trunks, letting a moan pass his quivering lip.</p><p>While Eric wasn’t holding back and had already peeled his trunks off, thrown then in some random direction and joined the girls. He slowly kissed up their necks, took a nibble at each ear lobe until Emma finally paid a little attention and stole the girls lips. They were soft and tasted sweet, which fueled his lust and drove the boy to slide his tongue into her mouth, too.</p><p>So that nobody was being left out Sarah waded over and tugged the other hunk over to the fourway make out session. The four, with eyes closed, didn’t know who was kissing who or which tongue was licking them, whose hands were where or doing what.</p><p>Everyone else around the pool was watching them in awe, whistling at the four or just starting to rub themselves off to the sight.</p><p>“WHOOOO fuck that shit’s HOT!!!” Some boy shouted from the poolside, just before a girl grabbed him and started to make out.</p><p>Emma felt hands clawing at her bikini, trying to find the cords keeping them on her body to little avail. With her own hands busy cupping Sarah’s tits, rolling them around in her palms the girl didn’t bother helping out. Feeling one of the cords come loose, her bikini top fell away and drifted off into the water. </p><p>In an instant both boys were down on either side with one nipple in their mouths, sucking away with lustful moans. That left Sarah to make out with her, playing with Emma’s hair as they did.</p><p>Rubbing up both boys' strong backs, Emma moaned into her friend's lips as her body was slowly being worshipped. Xander was caressing her tit while sucking on the juicy roundness and feeling down to her ass, slipping inside the bikini bottoms to feel up her round white ass with a growl of passion. Slick with the pool's water he sunk a finger slowly into her hidden rosebud, pressing deep into Emma’s ass while her mouth was wide open in silent pleasure, her tongue out and being sucked hungrily by Sarah while he and Eric stayed at her tits. His tongue teased the areola, then trailed up her body. “Fuck you’re so hot babe…”</p><p>“He’s right cock slut, hot as fuck from top to bottom! Especially this juicy ass,” Eric moaned, then dipped under the water and effortlessly tore off the last of her clothes, leaving Emma naked. As he resurfaced, Eric had two fingers rubbing her pussy and clit. “You should hop up and make out, babe. Leave them to have some fun while I convince you to go on that date…”</p><p>“She’s not going on a date with-” Xander started. But the two fingers put to his lips by Emma made him whine.</p><p>“Shush sweetie…”</p><p>The girl waded a little through the water until the tall boy’s back was up against the wall and hoisted her up. Quickly Emma wrapped both legs around Eric’s waist, with her arms around his neck and locking lips with the jerk. Roughly the two pairs of lips slipped across the other, breaking apart for their tongues to battle and when Eric whispered that he loved her, but his words were quickly swallowed with his tongue. His hard cock was pinned up to his stomach and not grinding into the sexy girl’s bare pussy; Emma’s pussy was, just like both bodies, dripping wet with water and sexual passion. While they made out deep and dirty, Eric’s hands grabbed onto Emma’s ass and moved the girl up and down slowly to grind into one and other in a way that pleasured them both. Sinking in deep to the softness felt like holding up two giant marshmallows. </p><p>Over time he was getting more serious about getting Emma to date him and getting access to that sexy body twentyfour-seven, not Xander. She toyed with the idea just to tease the boys and get the focus only on her, because it was hot when they fought.</p><p>Sarah brushed her matted black hair over one ear then pounced on the McCormick boy. Attacking his muscular chest with peppered kisses, the girl tugged down his lime green and blue trunks before her hand wrapped around the monstrously thick shaft. </p><p>“Mmm you are still one of the biggest boys I have played with, McCormick…” Stroking Xander off slowly had his eyes rolling back and Sarah smirking. She leaned in and worshipped his chest more, jealous of Emma getting steady with this hunk. “Why always so jealous of Eric?”</p><p>“I’m not jealous of Eric. My body is way better than his and he knows it! Why do you think Emma picked me after getting a turn on both?” Xander said with a goofy smirk.</p><p>“Because Eric can be an ass when he gets cocky?” Sarah responded, with a ‘der’ look on her face.</p><p>After giving Sarah a deep kiss, Xander rolled his eyes. “You love when he’s an ass to you. Turns you on,”</p><p>Sarah shrugged. “Damn right it does stud! But not every girl knows how to enjoy a real hunk like him…”</p><p>Growling loudly, Xander grabbed Sarah’s waist and moved over to the side of the pool right beside the other two. Xander took a seat on the stairs that lead down into the water and aimed Sarah over his cock. She was moaning from the sudden roughness, and bit her lip. Never having seen this side of him before. Making sure that Emma and Eric knew he was there and were watching, he held nothing back and bucked upwards into Sarah’s tight wet pussy. His thick eight inch cock throbbed hard inside her tight walla, and when it slammed against her G-spot Sarah screamed out in pleasure. She was the first girl to get a cock inside her, and smirked to herself knowing full well of it. </p><p>The hunky dunce pulled out so only the head was inside, before thrusting back inside hard. His balls slapped against her tanned body with every thrust, and his grunts slowly got louder as their fuck started to get heated.</p><p>“Ooooh fuck yeah… Bloody hell…. Xander!” The Slut Queen moaned out, biting her lip. “Show that sexy jerk who's the real stud! Ngh, s-so damn good…”</p><p>Eric glared a little in between kisses with Emma, then accidentally pushed his finger a little too hard into Emma’s ass. She bit down on his lip and the glare shifted. Mumbling around his lip, the jerk’s voice was deep and husky: “Do I need to show that hole what actual pain is cock slut? Cause that was nothing like what you are getting…”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Emma decided to play along with the rough top boy. “Oh come on, show my ass whose boss… you sexy daddy,”</p><p>In spite of knowing that the girl had grown into a temptress who preferred bossing around the boy in sex, Eric wasted no time in guiding his cock down and into the tightness of her ass. The pink ring flexed around his thickness, feeling it stretch around while slowly going balls deep. Eric let out a long sigh once he felt his balls pressed hard against her soft cheeks and noticed that Emma’s head was on his shoulder biting down. A smirk crossed his lips. He was a fan of getting it all in slowly to let the girl feel the full size of his cock before the real fun started and their hole was broken. But they always came back begging for more.</p><p>“Mmm i’ve missed this tight hole, baby…” He grunted and gave a short thrust deeper inside, “I should visit more. Kick your dumb boyfriend out and pound you till you pass out!”</p><p>Emma lifted her hips and felt every inch sliding out of her ass, before dropping back down on the almost seven inch dick. “If you can keep up with Xander… I might like that,”</p><p>Still moaning while Xander used her pussy like a pro, bucking his hips and slamming that thick monster dick inside, Sarah cast a glance to her friends still in the water. From that angle she could just see Eric’s thickness pumping in and out, getting faster and making Emma louder. In the moment she noticed something about the two that just clicked together so well. When Emma locked lips with the tall boy, they looked so similar that if one had the other’s hair you could barely tell the difference. Just like twins. Something that blonde knew would work well if they were ever to have children, since they would look as hot as them. But that didn’t stay on her mind for long, as Xander and Eric were both starting to wildly fuck their holes like animals.</p><p>The boys were already moving at a furious pace into the tight fuck holes. Xander’s head was back against the cool blue stone, holding Sarah’s hips and using his muscular body to pound her into next week. Meanwhile, Eric happily had Emma wrapped around his waist, making out with her. Swallowing the sexiest moans in the building as he slammed her ass down onto his cock.</p><p>“Mm, you think I can’t last with that dork inside you? Should double stuff one of your holes, huh?” Eric moaned in her ear. </p><p>“Oh fuck yes! Xander get up here, now!” Emma hadn’t felt two guys double penetrate her for a long while, and was happy to see how fast Xander was up and behind her, caressing her sexy body.</p><p>His hands explored every curve on her body, riding up Emma’s hips until her nipples were trapped between his fingers and gave them a firm pinch. While she gasped out in pleasure, Xander felt someone else’s hand grabbing his cock and pressing it against one of his girlfriend’s holes.</p><p>Much to his surprise it was Eric, who he had expected to have moved on to Sarah. But he felt the second cock and his deep brown eyes went wide at the idea of stretching Emma wide open like that again. Just the thought had the football players hips moving on their own and forcing the thickness of his dick against the hole. But it slipped and ended up being massaged by her juicy ass cheeks and Eric had to grab it again.</p><p>“How about I take her puss and knock your girl up, bro? You know a kid between me and her would be a smokin’ hottie when it grows up and if you ask nicely… you can take sloppy seconds,” The jerk offered, already pulling out. Emma’s moan was loud as both cocks pressed against the holes. Eric sliding deep into her pussy and Xander’s thicker cock ripping into her ass. “Nghhh… holy SHIT that’s tight!”</p><p>Xander grumbled about Eric being an ass.</p><p>Both of their cocks were balls deep in seconds and Emma couldn’t stop moaning and thrashing as the men both started to rock in and out of her holes. They fucked out of time with each other so that she never didn’t have a cock pounding inside. She could even feel the head of Eric’s cock kissing her cervix with how deep he was forcing his cock. It felt like heaven having both of those boys roughly thrusting in and out, over and over with the hottest grunts in the world. Xander’s hands didn’t leave her soft tits for a moment, and his big dick wouldn’t stop throbbing. Both cocks were pouring precum into her holes, neither boy thinking they could last much longer with the other grinding into each other between Emma.</p><p>Reaching out and giving both Eric and Xander’s ass a firm squeeze, Sarah hissed. “You know boys, it’s not nice to ignore a girl…”</p><p>Xander cast a sly smirk to his old enemy, and they both offered a nod. Emma was set onto the pool floor, left without a single drop of cum and forced to watch as Eric and Xander both pounded their sexy dicks into her best friend’s tight, slutty pussy. However, she wasn’t entirely ignored since Sarah reached over to bring her friend closer by fingering her. Their lips met into a heated kiss, which had both boys going wild.</p><p>“This is why you should let me move in!”  Eric roared, balls deep in Sarah’s pussy.</p><p>Clear blue water splashed around like an earthquake was ripping through New York as some fifty bodies of hunky teenage boys and sexy teenage girls jostled around, an all out orgy of pleasure filling the building with sounds of sex. Deep moans mingled with higher pitches, drowning out the water so that all anyone could hear was the sounds of them having fun. Even the staff had been waved off from their duties and were clawing off each other's clothes, eager to join in the mess. </p><p>All except one little guest hiding under a table.</p><p>Lips coated in the sweet strawberry gloss from her best friend’s sexy kisses, they parted in a small slit as Emma felt the two slim fingers pumping deeply in and out of her tight ass. Overwhelmed by the feeling of having just been full of two thick members that worked her holes hard, Emma’s deep hazel green eyes rolled back at the same time her lips began to shudder. Those fingers wasted no time in spreading the hole wide open, inviting anyone who wanted a go at it to slide right in. Before snapping shut as the fingers pulled out, Sarah grabbed a handful of that plump ass.</p><p>Emma rubbed both boys muscular arms, feeling up their bulging muscles while they held Sarah up between their sexy bodies.</p><p>“Mmm fuck Sarah you slut!” Eric growled, thrusting against Xander’s cock. It felt like that tight pussy was trying to swallow their dicks, the tight wet walls flexing around the two thick rods. “You’re just begging for us to nut inside, aren’t you? God sluts like you turn me on…”</p><p>Smirking at the jerk, Sarah turned away from kissing Xander. “And apparently so do straight boys,”</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow, wondering what her friends were on about. As far she she knew Eric had never actually had sex with a boy, only a few forced blowjobs from campers. But when she opened her mouth to ask, a pair of lips were pressed against hers and a heated make out session followed. Sarah’s hands returned to her ass, scissoring open the hole. Opening her green eyes, Emma found that it was Xander kissing her, and that the other two were drowning out their animosity by doing the same thing.</p><p>Rocking their hips back and forth at a faster pace now, the two men’s cocks each pounded against Sarah’s g-spot and were quickly bringing the woman to orgasm. She first felt her body tightening, starting to shudder and every fiber of her bring focusing on her overwhelmed pussy being destroyed. As one of the dicks slammed inside, which made her gasp out something, then the floodgates broke open and Sarah started to squirt her juices all over Xander and Eric’s dicks. Her legs shook like crazy and she had to wrap tighter around to keep upright as orgasm overtook everything. </p><p>“OH FUCK YES BOYS! RIGHT THERE, DON’T YOU DARE STOP!” Sarah screamed out loud. </p><p>Xander and Eric couldn’t believe how tight she became, locking thright cocks together like a vice. Moving in and out was hard with her new tightness milking their dicks, with them having to work as a team. Thrusting in time, the thick cocks slowly pumped in and out at a snail's pace, trying to force open the painfully tight hole that kept trying to milk out cum.</p><p>“Ngh, how are we supposed to fuck you like this? Like, yo-mph!” Two fingers coated in pussy juice were shoved inside Xander’s mouth, cutting the boy off as he moaned and licked the fingers clean.</p><p>Sarah smirked but couldn’t hold back, her body still shaking as she let out a high scream, easily drowning out the other moans with the first female orgasm of the group. </p><p>One of the boys, who had been pumping his fingers in and out of a girl by the poolside like there was no tomorrow grew jealous. Chewing his lip, the twenty-four year old, Max Russo, moved between the girls legs and ran his tongue between her pussy lips. As the pleasure made her moan and start to squirt all over his handsome face, Max smirked and kept tonguing away at her pussy like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It wasn’t but the horniness of the moment was getting to him.</p><p>As the orgy caught Max’s eye and he ended up drifting in the water to watch, the boy who was still lazily rubbing the girl’s pussy muttered to himself. “Damn that looks like fun…”</p><p>When Sarah’s orgasm finally subsided and he could move, Eric slipped out of the girl with a broad smirk. Grabbing his cock, the boy jerked off slowly under the water watching his friend being trapped by the tight walls of her pussy. </p><p>“Having fun over there Xan? Looks like you’re not done so i’ll just pound Emma some more…” Eric said as he kissed Emma. “She will love it.”</p><p>He earnt a annoyed glare in retaliation but Xander didn’t make any move to stop working on Sarah’s pussy either. The musician wasn’t jealous of Eric.</p><p>Taking his crushed hand, Eric started to lead her towards the stairs like a gentleman with their arms looped together. It caught a few glances and a glare from the hunky boy in the pool, but were ultimately ignored. They made a silly face walking up the steps, then followed around to the side beside the pool. Emma and Eric lay down on the smooth blue stone once there was a towel laid down, both rolling onto their sides. </p><p>“So fucking sexy…” Eric felt up the curved side of a girl who very easily could be his twin, if they went by looks and fondled her breasts, moaning softly. “Mm fuck I need this more,”</p><p>Slipping a hand down to her slim leg, the man lifted it up straight. He leaned in to pepper kisses along her collarbone while feeling up every inch slowly. </p><p>“You're making Xander more jealous than Scarlett when daddy turned her down on a date with mom. Now stop making me wait, I need a little actual attention.” Emma said as she widened her pink pussy with two fingers. It didn’t take long for the girl to feel a cock pressing against her wetness, and begin sliding inside. “Oh god yes, Eric…”</p><p>“Eric?” A voice cut in, just as a second cock pressed against Emma’s hole. “It’s Max,”</p><p>Emma opened her eyes to see a boy she had never seen before, with long brown hair and deep tanned skin smirking back at her. Max Russo ran a hand through his hair and pushed his cock balls deep into her tight wet hole. There was no hesitation between the two strangers to moan and start fucking slowly. A second cock was quick to join in the hole, with Eric thrusting balls deep into Emma’s stuffed full pussy. </p><p>Meanwhile in the water a different boy swam over towards the pair of Xander and Sarah with a moan of last as he got close. Carefully his hands touched Xander’s back, which surprised the dunce at first but calmed to see his younger neighbour standing there behind him. </p><p>“Oh hey Trey, long time no see. Didn’t even know you were here…” Xander smirked and brought Sarah down hard onto his cock.</p><p>Trey Anderson returned the smirk, looking a little smug. He was only nineteen, a fair bit younger than everyone else at the party but sexy enough to get in. His body was smooth and white, with a defined set of abs and hair so cute that anyone would want to play with it all day long. Puckering in his lips and balling both fists, Trey thrust through the water like he was fucking a hole. “You know people can’t resist this,”</p><p>Playfully the older man reached back and grabbed that sexy dick, giving it a few strokes before leading it close to his hole. While straight, Xander didn’t mind other boys getting off on his body. “No, no they can’t…”</p><p>Trey’s eyes went wide and he wrapped his arms around Xander to get a good grip before slowly easing inside. So tight and hot in that rich boy’s ass, he felt like blowing his load in seconds without even getting three inches inside. Xander helped by pushing his ass back, pulling out of Sarah as he went. </p><p>“Fuck that’s nice, dude… B-but we should go and join Emma and, uh, whoever that is…” The older man suggested, biting his lip to hold back a moan.</p><p>All three shambled out of the pool with Sarah still riding her best friend’s boyfriend like it was his dick was a drug. Keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his strong hips, the Slut Queen moaned in his ear. Every step he took was positioning his dick in and out of her hole to hit all the right places. Ramming against Sarah’s g-spot or kissing her cervix, it all had her in heaven from that monsterous dick.</p><p>Emma looked up to see the three coming along and couldn’t stop but smile broadly at them and offer a little wave. She tried to talk but the way Max and Eric’s big cocks were hitting her insides was an overload. They had already made her cum once, coating their rods with sweet juices.</p><p>“Sarah you should come eat me out!” She said eagerly, with one of the boys pulling out. She and Eric repositioned the boy on his knees while lowering Emma to her back.</p><p>Said girl whined slightly, not wanting to move from her position of having Xander’s cock pushed deep by the young nineteen year old fucking him. “But why…”</p><p>“Because you need to try Max’s dick, it’s like magic!” Emma rolled her eyes back as Eric thrust into her ass hard.</p><p>The girl’s lust-filled whines continued.</p><p>“But… Xander…”</p><p>Unaware completely of said boy, having leant back in order to enjoy a deep and passionate kiss with the young muscular Trey who was happily slamming his ass with deep thrusts. So she was even more annoyed when the hunk lowered her down onto Emma, denying that big dick access to her hole when some other slightly smaller boy stole his place. But Emma wasn’t wrong. The second that thing was inside her, it felt like a small tingle of pleasure before an explosion when it was all inside. Sarah buried her moan in Emma’s soaked pussy, licking it deep while she came over and over as Max began to hammer. </p><p>“F-Fuckkkkkk…” Sarah moaned, as Max’s cock hammered her loosening pussy. Emma’s pussy unable to fully muffle all of her moans.</p><p>Max groaned, feeling up this new slut’s amazingly round ass as she squeezed the life out of his cock. “Fuck it, I need to cum!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>